Blurry
by Jessyca
Summary: Logan thinks about Marie while traveling back from Alkali Lake. Maybe another chapter depending on the reviews.


****

Blurry

Summary: Logan thinks about Marie while traveling back from Alkali Lake. Maybe another chapter depending on the reviews.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men, or the group Puddle Of Mudd

****

Archive: I don't mind as long as you tell me where it's going.

****

Feedback: Please! 

****

Blurry - Puddle Of Mudd

Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you   
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that I'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what your doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far  
  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it my face  
  
Everyone is changing  
there's no one left that's real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i will save you  
from all of the unclean  
I wonder what your doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far  
  
_[Chorus]_  
Nobody told me what you thought  
nobody told me what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
told you when to runaway  
nobody told you where to hide  
nobody told you what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
showed you when to runaway  
_[Chorus]_  
This pain you give to me  
  
you take it all  
you take it all away...  
explain again to me  
you take it all away  
explain again to me  
take it all away  
explain again  
  


Out on the road on another cold night. I sit on this bike that I more or less borrowed from One Eye. 

I didn't find anything, not one damn answer. Maybe it would be better if I didn't know about my past. Maybe I just wasn't meant to know. I don't believe in many things, but the one thing that I am certain of is that things happen for a reason. Like meeting hitch hikers along the way of your path. Everything else is so distorted and unclear, except for Marie. I thought about her so much on my pointless journey that I am convinced that I can not live without her. It doesn't matter if our relationship become something serious or not. I still need her. I would always protect her from anything or anyone that would harm her. She's been through more bullshit anyone should go through and I'll riot in hell before I'd let anyone corrupt her again. I pity the person who tries to harm her. I don't care if I die trying to protect her, she's more than worth it to me.

Often I would let my mind space out and wonder what she was doing. Which was unlike me. I am usually more aware of my surroundings, usually more aware of the people around me and I never gave a damn about anyone before. Everywhere I was, I saw Marie and smelled her sweet natural scent. So many miles between us didn't keep us apart. Yeah, I would call to see if she was being treated right. Every couple of weeks I would find a payphone and stand in the freezing weather just to hear her voice. Sometimes Marie would tell me about the nightmares she's been having. If I ever see Magneto again, he's going to be really fucked. I never told her that though. Now that I think about it, I should have. She has my dreams too. They make her feel closer to me. That's sweet. Seriously, it is. I can't remember the last time someone said something like that to me. It made me feel special. No matter what our futures hold, I will be lost without her.

Marie has never told me exactly how she felt, but I can tell. I know when she's happy, sad, furious or any feelings in between. I don't know how I know what she feels. It's just something that I've gotten use to while being away from her. 

It also hurts being away from her this long. I never was a person for conversations but I would talk with Marie, even if it was just short discussion and little chit chat. Even if we were not talking, it was pleasurable just having her company. 

She has her whole life ahead of her with so many roads she can take. I want to be there no matter what she decides to do. I'll be there for her even when she doesn't want me to. 

Marie has a habit of worrying about her mutation. She worries that if she gets involved with me that I will be the one getting hurt. I told her that I don't care about her skin. I held her on that train, didn't I?

It felt good to hold someone like that. She was trying to run away from her problems and I persuaded her to go back to that mansion. In a way, I'm glad Marie did. Someone could watch after her while I was away. I should have never left her. From my appearance, you couldn't tell that I had a conscience, but I do. I regret leaving Marie, but going to Alkali Lake was something that I had to do. I hope she understands that, I need her to. I need her to understand that I care for her and that I will do anything to make sure she was happy. 

I think she knows that I love her, but I refuse to assume anything anymore. Once I get back to New York, I plan to tell her everything. 


End file.
